Methods for preparing sulfonamide compounds and, specifically, trifluoromethyl-containing sulfonamide compounds are provided herein.
Methods for preparing heterocyclic sulfonamide compounds have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,878,742 and 6,610,734; and US Patent Publication Nos. US-2004-0198778-A1 and US-2005-0171180-A1. Methods for preparing substituted phenylsulfonamide compounds have also been described in US Patent Application Publication No. US-20040006050-A1.
There continues to be a need for alternate methods for preparing sulfonamide compounds.